Absolution
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kaoru temporarily lost her memories, and is rescued by an Aoshi driven to insanity. Will he still seek title of 'Strongest' from Battousai, or does he want something else?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place during the Kyoto arc on a what-if-scenario of Kaoru falling off the ship before reaching Kyoto and losing her memories of the Kenshin-gumi. Aoshi, driven to insanity inadvertently rescues her.

**Absolution**

He had spent months preparing himself for the challenge to gain the title of 'The Strongest.' The title would be like a rose adorning his comrades' headstones. In this goal, Aoshi vowed that he would not fail. After he felt himself physically competent in defeating Battousai with his twin kodachi technique it didn't take long to track down the location of his residence. The Kamiya Dojo was on the outskirts of Tokyo and soon he would face Battousai. His misfortune was in arriving days late and finding the inhabitants all gone.

However, the dojo was not empty for Kanryu Takeda's former opium maker was there. Unfortunately, she proved useless with her unshakeable loyalty to her new-found friends. Who would have thought she'd develop such a backbone in the short time since he knew her? Honestly, after he gave her the tanto he thought she'd have ended her life. He was about to end it for her, albeit several months later, but the Wolf of Mibu showed up and told him exactly what he wanted to know.

Aoshi knew good and well that Hajime Saitou was trying to manipulate him. The wolf's reasons for disclosing Himura's whereabouts were irrelevant. Aoshi left, knowing that in the trees another presence watched him. It was not the Battousai, so the identity of the spy mattered little.

Reaching Kyoto was all that mattered now.

It took little time to discover the location of Battousai's friends. Kamiya, the woman who owned the dojo, was on a ship for Kyoto along with the boy. The thug was somewhere lost in the woods. Battousai was probably already there.

He had never met the woman, but he had seen her from afar. He had no idea what drew the Battousai, the most violent man in history, to take up residence with a young woman. What kind of person willingly accepted an infamous murderer into her home?

It was times like these that he missed his companions, mostly Hannya with whom he'd have discussed such musings. He tried to imagine what Hannya might say. He'd probably point out that not only does the Battousai live with her, but so does a former thief. He'd also point out that her friends also included an ex-gangster and an opium dealer. From what he could tell, she had no dark past of her own, perhaps she liked sharing in those of others?

He shook his head to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts. His feet crunched on the fallen leaves quietly. He brushed back the wet bangs that fell over his eyes, it had started to rain. He could see the ship that transported the young woman and child thief a few miles off the coast. They would arrive soon and then he would follow them. He would follow them as they lead the way to Battousai.

A clap of thunder pierced the air and the rain began to become thicker. The water became more violent as the waves began to crash against the hull of the passenger ship. He was glad he didn't come from Tokyo on one of the passenger ships, but had instead bartered a ride off a crew of pirates who were known for their speed and ability to remain invisible.

His icy eyes narrowed as he watched the ship come closer to the shore. The captain had best be careful in avoiding the deadly rocks that aligned the coast. He walked closer to the shore, not as cautious to be in the shadows since the sky had darkened dramatically. He felt phantom fingers clinching around his heart when he saw the body drifting in the water, afloat by clinging to a piece of driftwood.

Aoshi felt torn, as the last bit of his moral center made its presence known. He had been ignoring it for so many months now, he could barely register the feelings it invoked. The world was a cruel place, life had taught him that several times over since the tender age of fifteen when he first became the Okashira. It was not his business to insure the future of that lost soul on the driftwood. He only had one thing to do in this life before he could join his friends in the ever-after, and that was to defeat Battousai.

He had almost willed himself to turn his back on the individual and wait near the docks for Battousai's companions. But when he saw the long dark hair he looked closer. He had never seen her up close, but he would recognize any target he had established.

With a curse muttered under his breath he tossed off his long coat, kicked off his shoes, and set aside his kodachi. Then Aoshi Shinomori, a man driven into near madness, dived into the sea to save Kaoru Kamiya.

With each powerful stroke of his long, muscular arms he drew nearer. The waves had begun to set the woman drifting away from land, back into the perils of the sea. She looked half dead, but her fingers clung to the driftwood in spite of her unconscious state. Aoshi reached her side and slipped his arm around her waist. He then grabbed hold of the driftwood himself and began to tow her back towards land.

He only looked at her once, and that was to see how white her skin had become. Those phantom fingers closed around his heart once more. Naturally, it must have been due to the rage he felt at having his cover blown by the woman. But it really didn't matter. The Battousai had agreed to a rematch so he had nothing to hide.

When the water reached his waist he tossed aside the driftwood and picked up the woman, legs cradled across one arm while he supported her head against his chest with the other arm. He felt mild relief at the feel of her cold breath fanning against his wet chest. If he got a cold from his impromptu rescue mission he would be sure to take that out on Battousai as well.

Her long dark hair clung to his arm and neck, her lips were an unhealthy shade of blue and her breathing rattled like she had inhaled some water. She wasn't dressed in a kimono but rather clothing that was used to spar in dojo matches. It was plastered against her in a way that left little to Aoshi's imagination.

He walked onto the shore; the dry sand clung to his wet feet. He deposited her gently into the dark sands and shook her shoulder. Nothing. "Kamiya," he addressed her firmly. Still nothing.

Her lips were still an unnatural shade of blue, only darker now than before. What did he know about drownings? He knew that water in the lungs was bad. How does one remove water from the lungs? One puts air into the lungs and it would force the water out. He frowned at the conclusion his logical thoughts had drawn. Then as he knelt beside her, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers forcing the air from his mouth into hers. Her lips were so…cold and unresponsive. It was an eerie feeling.

He pulled back, expecting to see her looking at him with a confused expression. Instead he saw, nothing. He took a deep breath and forced his lips over hers once more. This time the results were better as she began to cough and he turned her to her side as water spewed from her mouth.

She began gasping greedily for air and the rain lessened to a fine mist. Aoshi sat back and waited for her reaction. Cautiously she turned and faced him. He noted with mild satisfaction that her lips were now a pale pink instead of cyan. He wasn't sure what he expected, perhaps screaming?

She surprised him though. She offered him a shaky smile as she drew her hand to her chest. "Thank you for getting me out of the water." She looked back towards the sea with a slightly lost expression. "I must have fallen off a ship."

Her words echoed in Aoshi's mind and he turned them over a few times. Didn't she know if she fell off a ship? "You do not remember falling off the ship?"

She frowned and directed her eyes to the sand where she began to idly draw shapes with her finger. "I must have, but," she looked up and met his eyes evenly and gave a nervous laugh. "I don't actually remember being on a ship."

Why did she look at him that way? There was no spark of recognition whatsoever in her eyes. Aoshi knew that she knew his identity, so why did she look at him so blankly?

"Um, where are we?" she asked after he remained silent after her last statement.

"A few miles south of Kyoto," he answered.

"Why would I go to Kyoto?"

"I imagine to reunite with the Battousai," Aoshi said dryly.

"The Battousai?" she whispered. She locked eyes with him, large sapphire eyes that showed obvious confusion as she searched his for answers he was unwilling to reveal. "Why would I be looking for the manslayer from the war?"

Why indeed? "Tell me, Kamiya, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember visiting father's grave. It was the one year anniversary since his death," she said sadly. "Dr. Gensai had taken me to lunch with his granddaughters." Her brows furrowed together as she stared at him. "How do you know my name?"

"You do not know Battousai?" he asked instead. When she did not answer he continued. "How about Yahiko Myojin, Sanosuke Sagara, or Megumi Takani?" She shook her head.

"I think you must have me confused with someone else. I'm sure there are lots of Kamiyas," she offered in consolation.

Aoshi's brow arched, "Kaoru Kamiya?" She bit down on her lip but didn't answer that. "What is the date?" She told him and his eyes widened marginally. She was approximately a year and a half off on her date.

"So, how do you know me?" Kaoru probed.

Aoshi told her the true date and watched her reaction carefully. "Do I know those people?" He nodded. "Do I know you?" After a moment's hesitation he nodded again. Then she surprised him by casting him the most radiant smile he had ever before witnessed, moments before she flung herself at him.

She had her arms around his neck and knocked him off balance so that he had to catch himself with a hand braced behind his back. He couldn't actually remember being…hugged before. When she settled down and pulled back she seemed to realize the awkwardness of the situation and scrambled away with a fierce blush.

"I'm sorry, but I am glad to know that at least a friend, even one I can not remember, saved me from a near-death experience." She stood and shivered violently, but she didn't complain and earned a few points of respect for that from the stoic man. "Your name if you will," she requested.

"Aoshi Shinomori," he said quietly as he too rose. He walked back to his things and slipped his shoes back on and strapped his kodachi across his back. He picked up his large coat and dropped it over Kaoru's shoulders. "Come," he said. He couldn't leave her here. She might not be able to lead him to Battousai in her current condition, but he was confident that she would lead Battousai to him.

He began walking, expecting the woman to follow. She didn't move so he chanced a look at her from over his shoulder and saw her staring off at the sea towards where she came. She then turned and ran to catch up with him. She offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was just hoping to remember."

"It will come back to you," Aoshi assured her.

She tilted her head back and met his eyes, "Thank you for your coat."

Aoshi didn't want her gratitude. "Come," he repeated and this time she followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Absolution: Chapter 2

Kaoru walked alongside the handsome man, struggling to keep the ends of his long coat from dragging on the forest ground. It looked like it used to be white, but there were plenty of suspicious stains that made her think his sword wasn't for decoration. She drew the collar tight around her and inhaled his scent, he smelt good even if his clothes were all bloody.

"You're quite lucky to be friends with such a brilliant and beautiful woman, such as myself," Kaoru said when Aoshi had paused for her to catch up. He didn't say anything. Kaoru smiled sweetly at him. She was used to men being intimidated by her many wonderful qualities. It would take an extremely confident man be comfortable around an assistant master of a famous sword technique, like her father's.

Aoshi didn't return her smile. He only gazed at her briefly with a bored expression on his thin face. He looked almost gaunt, his cheek bones too defined, and his eyes seemed a bit darker than they should.

If she didn't know any better she'd think he was some sort of psychopath.

Kaoru rolled back her shoulders determinedly. She was probably passed the stage with Aoshi where he laughed at all her jokes and smiled teasingly at will. He had, after all, just rescued her from a near drowning, so naturally he'd be a bit upset. She'd give him time to calm down.

She looked down at her own outfit, practically hidden under his gigantic white trench coat. Why would she be on a ship wearing her practice uniform? That didn't make any sense at all. "You know, most men, when traveling with such an intelligent and gorgeous woman at his side would at least attempt conversation. You really shouldn't let this opportunity at having me alone to yourself go to waste."

Aoshi glanced at her over his shoulder, but said nothing. Kaoru's cheeks burned in embarrassment when she realized the raunchy way her statement could be interpreted. She did what came natural to her in cases of embarrassment. She became angry.

Kaoru huffed in annoyance, half genuine and half for show. "Well fine then, be that way." She began to envision beating some manners into his thick skull with a boken when she was abruptly halted. Aoshi's arm stretched out in front of her, blocking her path.

The scolding she was about to give him for being rude dissolved off her tongue when she noticed the four large men, sitting only meters away.

"What do you want?" Aoshi demanded. His steely voice sent shivers down Kaoru's spine and ice water in her belly. She began to wonder just how good of friends she was with this man. He was without doubt, extremely dangerous and she was glad that they seemed to be on the same side. Her hand went to her side, but there was no trusty boken. She was all dressed up, but with no weapon to fight.

One of the four giants came lumbering towards them and Kaoru couldn't help but draw closer against Aoshi's back. He was so tall, maybe she could hide behind him and those four monsters would forget about her all together. "Master Shishio requests an audience with you and that you go to him immediately," one of the men spoke.

Aoshi didn't answer. "You should be grateful! We are Master Shishio's loyal subjects and will not have a personal audience with him for another year!" The large, presumably it was a man, cried out.

"Hn. He is not my master. If he wishes to speak with me he can come to me," Aoshi declared stoically. "Let us leave now, Kaoru," he said quietly, for her ears only.

"How dare you disrespect Master Shishio!" One of the other four cried as they formed a semi-circle. "How about we teach you some respect?"

"Grab the woman, we can save her for our reward," Another snickered.

Aoshi reached for his sword and pulled it out of his sheath. Kaoru's eyes grew wide in surprise that it wasn't one large sword, but in fact two kodachi, short swords that she'd never actually seen in battle.

He held one in each hand, allowing the sheath to fall to the forest floor all in one fluid movement. He stepped out in front of her like some sort of battle-ready angel of darkness.

Kaoru fell back at the sight of the four monstrous men forming together to create one ultimate attack. She moved to stand behind the protection of a large tree. She was no coward, but she was also not equipped for such a battle. She prayed fervently that the blood stains on Aoshi's coat were that of his enemies and not his own. She was not to be disappointed in his skills.

He stood calmly as the four monsters came flying towards him. He then twisted and slashed his sword eluting a brilliant blue light off the sharp blades and cut them down as if they were pesky insects.

The four men staggered to their feet and joined together for a combination attack. From four different directions, simultaneously they came at the solitary man. He stood still as a statue as the four descended and as before he cut them down.

Only this time they did not rise.

The battle was over before it began. It all happened so quickly Kaoru didn't even realize it had started. She fell to her knees at the sight of the four opponents laying dead in an orderly half-circle around Aoshi. Her fingers dug deep into the tree's bark as she stared at the man she had so innocently entrusted her life.

He gazed at the lifeless bodies without so much as blinking as he kicked up his sword's sheath with his boot and then sheathed his twin blades. Kaoru knew that she had led a sheltered life under the guardianship of her father, who taught her to use the sword to protect life. She'd never actually seen anyone killed before.

The only people she had seen dead before were her parents.

"Aoshi," she said in a broken whisper of disbelief.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Aoshi turned back towards her, cursing his luck. She had the blank look of shock in her eyes. How could she spend almost a year with Battousai the manslayer and not recognize the brutality of a battle?

He had to remind himself that she had the memories of her time before Battousai had entered her life. She was probably just another sheltered female from the expression on her face. He was not a peaceful man, but was focused on one goal. That goal was to face Battousai.

"Come," he said quietly. She continued to stare at the four brothers that served Shishio blindly and fanatically. "Kaoru," he addressed her, but she continued to stare at the carnage. He reached down and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. He waited until her eyes registered recognition. "Come, we can not linger."

As if in a trance she rose to her feet and followed. "How could you kill them?" she asked, and Aoshi felt damned as he detected tears in her voice.

Considering that he had already resigned himself to going to hell after he defeated Battousai, he wondered why her disapproval stung so much. "They would have killed us both," he answered. "Your death would have come after much abuse," he added for good measure. Foolish woman, even without her memories of Battousai she remained brainwashed to his reasoning. He was almost curious as to what her life was like before she met the Battousai. What could possibly motivate someone to invite the man with the most murders attached to his name to live in her home?

Curiosity was not an indulgence he had.

He continued to lead the way through the forest. He knew of an abandoned shack nearby and they would rest for the night there. He would have pressed through until morning, but he had not expected the diversion of a woman who had blindly put her faith in him suddenly regretting her decision. He didn't like knowing that he had lost her faith already.

It would be dishonorable to abandon her in the forest. Pride had been abandoned for the greater good of earning the flower of strongest for his brethren. But, Aoshi Shinomori was born and raised a ninja and he would remain a ninja until the day he joined his four companions in death. And ninjas were honor bound, though no one but himself would be privy to what constituted right and wrong in his mind.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Kaoru followed him silently. She stepped where he stepped, tried to walk as silently as he walked. There was one twig a few hundred yards back that had snapped under her weight and she felt as if all the noise in the world was centered on that one incident.

There was nothing more she wanted to do than to be silent. This man, her savior, was mental. Anyone that could kill with such calmness, so coldly, regardless of the situation, was more dangerous than she wanted to be around.

But, Kaoru was no coward. This man had saved her life. And he did fight to defend them. And she was pretty sure those four thugs were bad guys. And besides, how could any one whose coat smelt so good be bad?

They crossed near a stream and then through some rocky terrain. Then, as if placed there by magic of some sort, a cabin rested within the stones and trees. The door to the building was ajar and the wood had certainly seen better days. She followed Aoshi inside.

It was really no more than a shack now; it looked as if the family that once lived there had been gone for many years. Nature was working on reclaiming the structure.

"Gather wood," Aoshi ordered before he turned and left her alone.

Kaoru watched him from the doorway as he walked further and further away. She could leave now. But where would she go? And couldn't she leave at any time really? It wasn't as if she were some sort of prisoner. This man was her friend. Right?

He was very rude, whoever he was. She felt a chill from the winds blowing, presumably from the north. She tucked herself further into his massive coat and realized that if she didn't want to freeze to death she would gather that fire wood.

Four arm loads later, she sat huddled within the overcoat in the corner of the shack. She wished she had some flint rocks to start the fire, but she couldn't find any. She placed one load of wood into the kitchen pit of the cabin and prepared to wait.

She watched as the sun dipped below the horizon with darkness chasing after it from the east. The sounds from the forest began to magnify as the nocturnal creatures began to venture out.

Being alone was the one thing Kaoru feared. She didn't care that her only companion was a cold blooded murderer. She just wished he would return and start the fire.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Aoshi jostled the sack in his hand gingerly. He had caught two eels from the stream for dinner. It only took a quarter of an hour to catch dinner, but he had scouted out the area thoroughly. There were no other signs of Shishio's men.

He wasn't sure if that pleased him or not. According to The Wolf, Battousai was sent to Kyoto to challenge Shishio. It was possible to use Shishio in order to have Battousai come to him. However, that was hardly necessary when he had the perfect bait waiting to tend the fire for him back at the old cabin.

The idea that a woman was waiting to tend his fire amused the stoic ninja.

He was confident that Kaoru wouldn't run. She was scared of him now, he couldn't help that. It didn't matter. Everything was a means to an end. He was not out to make friends but to settle scores.

He walked silently to the shelter and saw her watching him with her bright eyes piercing through the darkness. "I could find no flint to start the fire," Kaoru greeted quietly.

Aoshi noticed the amount of wood she had acquired. He had underestimated the female. The amount of timber she had gathered was enough for at least two nights. He walked over to where she huddled in the corner and reached out for his coat.

Kaoru's breath stopped as her eyes grew wide, possibly in fear. Aoshi ignored the tug on his conscience he felt at her reaction to his closeness and stuck his hand into the inner pocket of his coat's lining and pulled out flint. Without a word he struck a fire into the pit and went about the process of preparing dinner.

He pulled out a long knife that was attached near his ankle. He held it over the fire for a few moments with one hand while he held out the large rod that had been resting in a pair of grooves over the kitchen pit over the flames at the same time.

When both were red, he placed the rod back in its grooves. Aoshi then pulled out one of the eels and chopped off the head with the knife. He never did care for eel heads and preferred to cauterize the bleed from the decapitation. He then pierced the hot rod through the eel's snake like body and held it over the flames.

Kaoru had watched the entire process quietly. The contradiction between this silent woman and the chatty one from hours ago disturbed him. She was certainly less annoying in her silence, but oddly he missed the company of her words. His four lost friends were talkative.

He would sit back and observe, listen, as his four friends would talk about everything and nothing. Now all he could hear were their last words to him before they died. His hand clenched into a tight fist as the memories replayed in his mind. Why did they die for him?

He was their leader. He should have been the one to die for them.

"What year is this?" Kaoru asked.

Aoshi's attention snapped to her, the soundtrack of his friends' death cries came to a halt. "I told you earlier."

"If what you said was true earlier, this is the eleventh year of the Meiji era, correct?"

Aoshi nodded, he rotated the eel over the flames. His eye caught the movement of the bag that held the second eel. He respected the eel. Fighting to stay alive, though its fate were unavoidable. It would soon join its friend as his dinner.

"So that means the war has been over for eleven years. Why so much brutality?"

Aoshi looked up from the flame and caught her direct gaze. Had anyone ever looked him in the eye that way before? He could see the unspoken question lurking behind those blue jewel-toned eyes. She wanted to know why he killed those men. "Humanity is never at peace," he answered as he speared the charbroiled eel onto a sharp stick and slid it off the rod.

He handed the stick to Kaoru wordlessly. She accepted and held it aloft. "I'll wait for you," she said quietly.

Aoshi ignored her and repeated the process with the second eel.

They ate together in silence.

Aoshi craved silence, it helped him think. But the silence he enjoyed was not accompanied by a pair of insightful blue eyes. He leaned against the wall of the cabin, the perfect vantage point to see any approaching parties.

"Tell me about your father." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"My father?" Kaoru echoed, her eyes blinking in confusion and surprise. She leaned back against the wall opposite him, halfway hidden within the bulk of his coat. "My father," she repeated, "was a great man."

Her eyes were no longer looking into him, but past him towards something only she could see. As the young woman began to fall into the memories of her father, Aoshi found himself falling easily back into the role of observer and patient listener.

He preferred her mind to be on subjects other than himself and the blood drying on his swords. The death of fools hardly concerned him. He began to find his nerves soothed by the affection he could hear in her voice.

Vaguely, he wondered what it would have felt like to be a man like her father. What would it be like to have others speak of you in tones of affection and respect and not of your abilities? Ever since he was a young age, all Aoshi could remember was being respected for his skills. What would it be like to be appreciated for simply being?

It was a question he did not have the time to answer.

He needed to plan. How would he be able to utilize this female to draw Battousai to him? Would her memories return? What would she do if they did? He really didn't want to have to kill her. There would be no honor in that.

"He's the best man I've ever known," Kaoru finished with her lips curled into a smile. "And that's not just because I'm biased because I'm his daughter," she added. The smile slipped off her face and she shifted uncomfortably. "Do you mind if I use your coat while I'm sleeping?"

He didn't answer. He just watched as she lay on her side and fell asleep on the other side of the fire from him.

What would it be like to trust someone so blindly as this female? He focused his attention on the two eel heads that he had discarded on the floor. He tossed them into the flames and watched as they burned. He answered his own question.

If you blindly trusted in others then you would become burned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: JMai drew a beautiful sketch of Aoshi and Kaoru from a scene in the previous chapter. Do check it out. The link can be found on my profile. She's such a talented artist!

Absolution: Chapter 3

It was dawn and the first rays of sunlight began to brighten the sky. Aoshi stretched his arms and popped his neck, loosening his joints. His internal clock always woke him at dawn. His eyes strayed away from the window and focused on his female companion.

He could hear her breathing quietly, not snoring, but just the sound of air coming in and out of her lungs, proof of life. A sound that for a moment the day before he thought he might never hear again.

However, given the extent of her chatter before the encounter with the four thugs her not breathing might not have been such a bad thing. As graceful as a cat, he rose to his feet and walked to her side. He bent over and gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by a pair of bleary blue eyes. "It's too early," Kaoru mumbled before rolling over and presenting him with her back and covering her head up with his coat.

Aoshi's brows furrowed. He shook her again. "Get up."

"Don't want to."

"Get up or I will leave you here where wild animals will tear you apart."

Faster than lightening the young woman sat straight up, slamming her forehead into his chin.

"Dammit," he growled. He knew she had a hard head but he didn't need such irrefutable proof!

"Arg! That hurt!" Kaoru complained rubbing her forehead. She glared at him with her lips in a pout. "Don't say things like that you jerk!" she said giving him a non-too-gentle punch to his stomach.

Aoshi stood up abruptly, towering over her. "If you hit me again, be it accident or intentional…."he trailed off, not finishing his threat.

Kaoru stood up as well, hands flying to her hips as she looked up to him. "Don't be such a bully!"

He said nothing and simply turned away from her towards the door. He picked up his traveling pack and left. If she followed him, fine. If she didn't, well that was fine too, she could be ripped apart by the forest creatures for all he cared. He couldn't remember the last time someone spoke so familiarly with him.

"Hey wait up!" Kaoru called, running back to him. He slowed his stride down so she could catch up. "You forgot your coat," she said thrusting it at him before turning away and walking in the opposite direction.

Aoshi watched her dumbfounded. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Kyoto by myself." She turned around and smiled at him. "I'll take my chances with the wild animals."

He blinked in shock as she continued to walk away from him, of course it was in the opposite direction from Kyoto. Maybe he should just let her keep going and get herself lost. She was giving him a headache.

But she was such great bait!

He took the trees and moved silently through the boughs until he dropped direction in front of her. She ran straight into his chest. He brought his hands to her shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction. "Kyoto is that way," he said quietly.

"Right." Kaoru said walking in the direction he had originally been heading. Aoshi walked a few paces behind her. She looked over her shoulder. "Do you mind?" Aoshi simply gave her a cold look and she sighed resigned. "Fine, we can go together, just stop being a bully."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Kaoru's stomach had finally awoken, and it was not happy. It seemed to enjoy telling her so, over and over. She was glad she wasn't walking to Kyoto by herself. With as loud as her stomach was growling wild animals probably would have tracked her down and made a meal out of her!

She shuddered at the thought and sent her silent companion a scathing look. How dare he suggest such horrible things so that now she would imagine them happening! Didn't he know what an overactive imagination she had? What kind of friend was he?

However, her angry thoughts vanish as she caught a glimpse of his bare chest from where his shirt was hanging open. It had grown hot and muggy as the sun climbed higher into the sky. He was wearing his coat, but had unbuttoned his shirt to cool off.

She averted her eyes. He was a handsome man, but she didn't turn her ways from any virginal inhibitions, but because of the evidence of his violent life. The scars were a luminescent white contrasting to his tanned skin.

She wondered about what sort of life she must have lived in the last year and a half that she couldn't remember. How had her path crossed that of such a violent man? And those names he had mentioned on the shore yesterday, how did she know them? And the Battousai? She didn't believe in prejudices, but she would never have fathomed herself to be friends with the most famous manslayer of all Japan.

"Are we almost there?" Kaoru asked, stomach growling particularly loud.

"Half hour out," Aoshi answered.

"I don't suppose we're going to eat anytime soon."

"We'll eat in Kyoto," he answered.

Kaoru sighed heavily before rolling back her shoulders, determined to make good time. Maybe if she walked a little faster they would get there sooner. The sooner they got there the sooner she could eat!

It was amazing what sort of energy one could muster up whenever properly motivated!

Exactly half an hour later they arrived at the outskirts of Kyoto. Faintly, Kaoru wondered how long it would have taken to arrive if she hadn't picked up the pace. Had Aoshi known she'd walk quicker when he made his estimate? Nah. That would be giving the bully too much credit.

She followed him along the routes of back alleys. He seemed to stick to the shadows and she wondered why it seemed like he was hiding. He opened the back door to what appeared to be a restaurant. A middle aged man welcomed them inside and led them to a room off the side of the kitchen and away from the dining area.

Why weren't they eating with the other customers?

The man brought a tray of steaming fresh food out to them himself. Kaoru was ready to dig into the food when Aoshi and the man walked to the other side of the room and spoke to one another in hushed tones. She ate silently, straining to hear their conversation, but to no avail.

A few moments later, Aoshi joined her. He ate quickly and without saying a word. "What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

He set down his chopsticks and lifted his tea to drink. "I will return shortly. You will remain here and rest."

Kaoru gaped at him. "Rest? Shouldn't I try and find my friends since they are here?"

Aoshi gave her a sympathetic look. "I will search for them. You should rest. Perhaps your memory will return by the time I return."

Well, his answer was logical, but it didn't seem quite right to her. "How long will you be?"

"Not long."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Aoshi took to the streets of Kyoto, streets he was intimately familiar with having lived in the city for most of his life. He wanted to ask some of his contacts about the local news involving Kaoru having fallen off her ship. Surely the boy she was traveling with was making an uproar.

However, before he did that he needed to take care of something in the woods. He paused underneath a particularly tall tree. "Stop following me."

"Aw, how did you know I was here?"

Aoshi looked up to see the young boy with the eerie smile spying down on him. He had felt the boy for most of the morning, following Kaoru and him in the forest.

"Right, you are a ninja. I suppose that would make you sensitive to the presence of others," Soujiro reasoned, smile never faltering. "Why are you traveling with that woman?" he asked curiously.

Aoshi said nothing. Was the boy dense? He told him to stop following him, why would he think he'd confide his schemes?

"I see, you're going to draw the Battousai to you," Soujiro said jumping out of the tree. He landed easily in front of Aoshi and bowed respectfully. "I am Soujiro Seta."

Aoshi looked back at him impassively. They boy couldn't be more than fourteen, about his age when he first joined in the war efforts. Idly he wondered how screwed up he would be in ten years. Probably more crazy than himself considering the creepy smile on the boy's face.

"Shishio-san would really like to meet with you," Soujiro invited.

"I have no time for meetings."

Soujrio shrugged good naturedly. "Well if you change your mind let me know tomorrow." He gave another bow before walking away, deep into the forest.

Aoshi watched as the young assassin retreated. A sense of annoyance began to nag at him upon the realization that Shishio would not stop bothering him until he met with him. After he killed Battousai perhaps Shishio would leave him alone as well.

He turned back to the city. It was time to find out if Kaoru's companions were searching for her yet. Then it was important to make sure Battousai got the message that their battle would take place now unless he wanted Kamiya to die.

However, before he asked any of this contacts about Kamiya's companions he saw the young boy himself. Yahiko Myojin was frantic. Aoshi watched as the unruly son of a samurai searched the streets, dark eyes wide with both fear and determination.

Aoshi had planned to approach the boy and relay the message to Battousai through those means. But when he saw that it was Misao that was searching alongside the boy he changed his mind. How had she become involved? And when had she grown up? It must have been ten years since he had last seen her. He knew she had been looking for him and he had purposely avoided her.

She would do something to try and deter him from his mission and he couldn't have that. He could hear their conversation.

"She's not dead! There is no way she drowned out there!" Yahiko shouted glaring at the short, female ninja.

"I'm just saying that no one has seen anyone matching her description is all," Misao argued. "Let's go back. We'll have the rest of the clan search the city and the forest for her, okay? We'll be sure to find her."

Aoshi watched as they walked away. For some reason seeing the raw emotion in the young man's eyes had bothered him. He had never seen anyone care so much about some one else. It was very strange.

Slowly, he walked back to the restaurant. He'd have to think this over. He thought back on Soujiro's words. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to use Shishio. Maybe he should return Kaoru to her friends that seemed to care for her so much.

He slipped inside the back way of the restaurant and went up the stairs to the hidden bedroom on the third floor. He pushed open the door to see Kaoru sound asleep on the futon.

He leaned against the wall and starred down at her for a few minutes before settling himself on the other futon and toeing off his shoes. He'd sleep on it and make his decision after some meditation later that evening.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

_She sees blood, everywhere there is blood. Her eyes ring from the sound of some metallic monster and her eyes water from the smoke of gunfire. _

_When the smoke clears she can see a tall man in purple staring in devastation at the four bodies that lie in a heap around him, all dead. She sees another man, short of stature and with flaming red hair destroy the metallic monster that caused so much devastation._

_The tall man in purple looks up and she locks eyes with him. They are a beautiful shade of blue and green, but there is no light in them. There is only a look of hollowness. He's a handsome man with dark hair and a leanly muscular build._

_And she knows him. But now his eyes are no longer hollow. They are filled with the over-bright gleam of madness._

Kaoru sat up with a jolt and blinked at her surroundings. She remembered where she was now, in the backrooms of a restaurant. She looked across the room and saw that her companion was sleeping. She stared at him for a long time processing her dream. Was it a memory?

How exactly did she know this man? Was he friend or foe?

He looked different in sleep. The harsh lines of his face were smoothed out into an almost innocent look. As she compared her dream Aoshi to this Aoshi she could see some obvious differences. He was much thinner now and his hair longer, more unkempt.

She brought her hands up to cover her arms as an involuntary shiver ran up and down her spine. What in the world was she not remembering? And who was the other man in her dream? Could he have been the Battousai that Aoshi mentioned earlier?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Extremely cliché, but I couldn't resist, mate!

Absolution: Chapter 4

Aoshi leaned with his head against the room's cool wall. A cup of tea rested on his bent knee and he occasionally took a sip of its steamy contents. Kaoru had still not awakened and looked peaceful with her long hair tied back in a loose braid while lying curled up into a ball on her sleeping palate. And he still hadn't come to a decision about whether or not to return her to her friends. If the boy was with Misao things were more complicated than he wanted.

There was a brisk knock on the door to their room. Aoshi set aside his tea and rose fluidly to his feet. He could sense no mal-intent coming from the hallway so he opened the door a few inches and blocked any view of the room with his body's large frame. The smiling face of Soujiro Seta greeted him from the other side.

"Good morning, Shinomori-san. Have you changed your mind?"

Aoshi couldn't believe this kid. "No," he said shutting the door.

A determined foot blocked the door. "It would be a shame if something happened to your companion." Soujiro might have been smiling, but the threat was difficult to ignore.

"I will think about it," Aoshi conceded.

"Great! I've got a gift for you." Soujiro held a brown package out to him. Aoshi accepted the lightweight parcel. "I'll find you this afternoon," Soujiro said moving his foot.

Aoshi finished closing the door and leaned against it heavily. He'd need to do some research with a few of his contacts to learn about this Shishio character. His eyes wandered in the direction of his sleeping hostage. What was he supposed to do with her while he met with Shishio? He couldn't let her wander off because then he'd lose his advantage. He could return her to that boy, Yahiko, but that would have made his efforts be wasted.

Kaoru began to stir with the first vestiges of awakening. Her mouth opened in a large yawn and she stretched her arms high above her head arching her back in the process. The visual was a little too enticing for him.

"Are you awake?" Aoshi asked. She answered his question by blearily opening her eyes and giving him a lop-sided smile. "Get up. We need to see a few people."

"Right now?" she asked sitting up, her shirt gaping open in the front.

"Now is always the best time," he said sagely.

She must have noticed the state of her dress because her hand fisted over the material and held it in place. "I can't go around looking like this! I need a bath and change of clothing!"

"Fine. We'll go to the baths."

Kaoru blinked at him owlishly. "What do you mean by we?"

Aoshi went to the large armoire and pulled out a pair of robes supplied for the baths. "It's a public bath provided for the guests of these rooms." He tossed the smaller one towards Kaoru and started to slip out of his own clothes starting with his shirt. He heard her gasp and looked over his shoulder to see that she'd averted her eyes from his figure.

"I suggest you change now, because I won't avert my eyes," he warned.

"You! You wouldn't!"

He paused in loosening the strings holding his pants. "Do you really want to test that theory?" The sound of rustling fabric was his answer. He kicked off his pants and slipped the robe over his shoulders. He gave her a few more seconds before turning in her direction.

Kaoru's clothes were stacked in a pile at the pillow of her bedding and she stood wrapped tightly in her robe. She stared at him with wide eyes. He repressed the urge to chuckle. Foolish woman. Did she think he was interested? He was interested only in attaining the title of the strongest—he'd not be distracted by something as simple as a female.

"Come," he said heading for the door that lead to the bath and not the hall. He hated leaving his kodachi but it wasn't practical to carry them to the baths without looking suspicious, however a man and woman together was an easy story to explain. Except, she wasn't following. "Kaoru, come."

Hesitant steps followed and he waited for her at the door. "There are separate baths for men and women, right?" she asked standing beside him.

"Have you never been to a public bath before?"

"I don't know, there's a year and a half of blank in my memory, remember?" she huffed out in annoyance.

"There are two baths here." Aoshi started walking and she followed after him. What would Battousai think if he could see them now? His sworn enemy, Aoshi Shinomori, escorting the most important person to him to the baths in nothing but a robe. If anything would bring out the amber eyes of the man-slayer this action surely would.

The wooden stairs creaked under their combined weight and as they approached the baths the steamy air opened up his sinuses much like the hot tea did earlier. It was true that there were two baths, but both were full of men and they didn't look like pleasant company.

Kaoru's hands gripped Aoshi's sleeve and she leaned against him much like she did in the forest. "I don't need a bath," she whispered.

All the men were watching them. The larger bath had three overweight men with enough teeth between them to fit inside a teething baby's mouth. The smaller bath had two scraggly looking older men who had a particularly disturbing lecherous glint to their dark eyes.

Aoshi slipped his arm around Kaoru's shoulders and stepped to the smaller bath. "Get out," he ordered the two older men.

"Plenty of room to share," the one on the right said.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "I won't have my pregnant wife sharing waters with any one but me."

"Pregnant!" The two men scrambled to their feet and hurried to the other bath, grabbing their abandoned robes on the floor in the process. At the mention of the dreaded 'P' word all the men averted their attention and went back to their previous conversations.

Aoshi went to the bench that held the bath's towels and picked up one for Kaoru and himself. "Slip this on under your robe," he instructed. He guided her to the empty bath and shed his robe with only a small towel covering his waist. He didn't miss the way Kaoru's eyes focused on the bullet scars on his legs. He eased into the waters and waited for her to do the same.

She wrapped her towel around her torso and upper legs hiding her figure completely before gingerly stepping into the steaming water. She sat across from him as far away as possible and stared at the water.

"You won't get clean that way," Aoshi pointed out submerging himself and scrubbing his hair. He kept his eyes open underwater and watched as Kaoru submerged herself in front of him and was cleansing her hair in the same manner. When he finished he sat up and waited for her to finish.

An older attractive couple approached the baths, a man and woman in their mid-sixties holding hands. The man had long white spikey hair and the woman's grey-streaked blond hair was pulled back in a loose bun, the robes showed that both were in great shape—the man muscular and the woman lean but well-endowed. They looked first at the loud larger bath and then focused on the smaller one with Aoshi and Kaoru.

Kaoru rose from the water then, hair dripping and the older woman smiled and started to approach their bath.

"We were worried about these public baths until we saw you," the husband confided as his wife led them. They stepped into the waters wearing their towels and Kaoru moved to sit next to Aoshi clearly more comfortable with him than with the strangers.

"How did you manage to have it all to yourself?" the wife asked. "The other one looked rather crowded."

Aoshi's arm slid around Kaoru's slick shoulders and his fingers pressed possessively into her skin. "I didn't want my pregnant wife to have to share with so many."

The wife clasped her hands and looked at her husband with a crinkled-eye smile. "Isn't that wonderful, Jiriya?" She looked back over at them. "Young love," she said dreamily.

"It's great, Tsunade. But you think everything's wonderful after a few rounds of sake." He grinned over at Aoshi and Kaoru. "You don't mind sharing with us?"

"It is a public bath," Aoshi said. Kaoru still hadn't spoken. He looked down at her and noted the red coloring spread across her cheeks and had a feeling it had nothing to do with the warm temperature of the water. "Relax, today will be long," he whispered softly in her ear.

Jiriya burst out laughing. "Oh son, you might as well stop that whispering of sweet nothings, once she has that kid she'll blame you for every minute of labor." He held up his hand with his fingers curled together like a claw. "See this? I can't even flex them. Tsunade here broke them on our second child."

Kaoru swallowed thickly.

Tsunade elbowed Jiriya harshly in the ribs. "Cut that out." She smiled sweetly at Kaoru. "He's lying." Jiriya rolled his eyes and waved his fingers—completely uncrippled—as proof that he was fine.

The banter was pointless and as much as he enjoyed seeing his loud-mouthed hostage silenced—enough was enough. Aoshi gave the older couple a brief nod of his head. "We must depart," he said rising from the water and helping Kaoru to her feet.

Her towel started to come apart in the center and Aoshi reached out and stayed the impending disaster by holding it together. Unfortunately for Kaoru the center of the towel happened to be the valley between her breasts. She reached up and clasped the area shut herself effectively trapping the ninja's hand within her own.

He pulled his hand away silently and picked up their robes, wrapping her up first and then himself.

"It was nice meeting you two!" Tsunade called out to their retreating backs.

Aoshi picked up another towel and handed it to Kaoru. "For your hair," he explained. His had already dried for the most part, but he could remember in his youth having to take extra care of his longer hair. They trudged up the steps and Aoshi tried to map out his plan for the day.

"I remember you getting those scars on your legs," Kaoru said quietly. She looked up at him from the side. Her face showed no signs of embarrassment from the baths, only a confused expression.

She remembered? That would be troublesome. He needed to be focused on defeating Battousai. She was proving to be a distraction.

"What exactly do you remember?"

"A loud noise and then blood. You were shot by some sort of rapid fire weapon and there was so much blood," she said softly. Her eyes stayed locked on his. "Was it just a dream or did that happen?"

His jaw tightened. Of course it would have to be THAT memory that she brought up. It was only the same memory that haunted him every second of every day. "It was no dream," he said looking away.

Featherlike softness brushed against his chin and Kaoru brought his eyes back to her. "But we made it through, we survived. And we'll survive whatever else too—together."

She was so wonderfully ignorant. He brought his hand up to hers and gently pulled it away from his face.

They continued to the room and Aoshi opened the package Soujiro had left. Within the brown paper was a lady's kimono of blue background with white flowers . It didn't appear to be poisoned. Unfortunately, it meant that Soujiro and thereby Shishio was sending a message that they were quite aware of his travel companion.

"All that trouble to take a bath and I have to put back on my dirty clothes," Kaoru said with a sigh holding the clothes in question up and giving them a shake. Aoshi tossed the package towards her and she dropped her clothes in favor of catching it. "This is a kimono."

"Yes, it is," Aoshi said as he started to dress with his back to her. He looked over at her when he was finished to see she was struggling to fasten the kimono. He moved beside her to help—his hands brushed hers aside and tied the complicated bow in the back. It was much easier than the intricate one of his old ninja uniform.

They left the restaurant-inn and made their way through the busy streets of Kyoto. There was a man by the name of Takashi that had a side-job of acquiring illegal arms from the black market that would probably know about Shishio. He left Kaoru with the man's wife as she sold fabrics in the bazaar while he stepped inside the man's office.

"Okashira," Takashi greeted with a respectful bow. "It is an honor to see you. Your clan's inn is doing very well!"

"The inn's prosperity has nothing to do with me," Aoshi said feeling the need to clarify. "I need information on a man by the name of Shishio."

"The hitokiri that replaced Battousai? He's supposed to be dead."

"He's not. But that would explain a few things. I hadn't realized that was his name. The shadow lives."

"That's certainly not from the government's lack of trying!" Takashi said with a laugh. "They stabbed him and set him on fire and who knows what else! That man is a demon. Nothing can kill him."

"Shishio is alive. What else do you know of him? Anything that might be pertinent today?"

"You mean like he's into arms' dealing and probably wants to destroy all of Japan in revenge?"

"I don't know who hired to you take Shishio out, Shinomori, but that's one bad man. If you're questioning whether or not you should kill him, let me assure you, you should."

"That's not the reason."

"Why the curiosity then?"

"Have I ever explained to you before?"

"No," Takashi said with a shrug. "Doesn't hurt to ask though!"

"Indeed, you've been useful. So I'll let you know that there's an officer under cover that comes by on Tuesday afternoons asking about you."

"Ah, Yuki?"

Aoshi nodded.

"Thank you Shinomori-san, I had my suspicions about him. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Aoshi shook his head. "Well then, take care. That's a nice woman you've got. You take care of her too, all right?"

The blade of one of his kodachis was pressed against Takashi's throat. "You will not speak of her to anyone," Aoshi said.

"Of course not," Takashi agreed. Aoshi withdrew his kodachi. He found Kaoru chatting with Takashi's wife about the colors of the bolts of fabric and took hold of her elbow and pulled her away.

He sensed that he was being followed—yet again. Only this time it wasn't the smiling boy. Aoshi kept to the dense crowds careful to keep distance between Kaoru and himself and the one following. After crossing a street and using a passing carriage as a barrier Aoshi chanced a look behind to see a feminine-looking man wave at him before disappearing.

"Where are we going, Aoshi?"

Aoshi looked down at Kaoru in her fancy blue kimono with her hair pulled back in a high pony-tail with an indigo ribbon.

"Where did you get that ribbon?"

"Takashi-san's wife gave it to me. It's my favorite color." She reached up and tugged on the end of the ribbon. "You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't." He started walking again keeping his hand on her elbow. He wanted Battousai to face him. But when Kaoru mentioned the episode of the bullet attack he remembered Himura's words. He agreed to fight him, but it wasn't to involve anyone else. He didn't need Kamiya to lure the Battousai. And if he didn't want to accept whatever offer Shishio had for him it was made clear that Kaoru would now be in danger.

Had he saved her from a watery grave to only post-pone the inevitable? What would Hannya say in such matter? He shook his head; that was ridiculous. He was the leader and Hannya would remind him of that fact.

His mood darkened once more. He'd leave Kaoru at the inn his clan ran and would interrogate Okina upon the whereabouts of Himura. If Okina was of no use then he'd see Shishio and make whatever deal necessary with that devil in order to earn his friends the title of strongest.

"Aoshi, are you okay?" Kaoru's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

His fingers tightened around her elbow. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The bath scene in the previous chapter is not an accurate representation of the conditions of a Japanese bath-house. While they do tend to be communal prior to soaking one already has cleaned themselves. Enjoy!_

Absolution Chapter 5:

She stifled the urge to cry out in pain at the bruising pressure of Aoshi's hand upon her elbow. Something had obviously spooked the stoic man and not for the first time she questioned her relationship with him. Aside from being pretty sure that she wasn't his pregnant wife—she'd know if she were pregnant, right?

"Where are we going?"

He looked down at her, his green-blue eyes somewhat frightening in their intensity. "I'm bringing you to my former home. I've received word that your traveling companion, Yahiko, is there and worried for your safety."

When did he receive such a word? She'd been with him practically every moment! Yahiko? She remembered the name from an earlier conversation with Aoshi but she couldn't place a face. There was a sense of annoyance though. "I don't see why he would worry if he knew I was with you."

Again with those piercing eyes. Aoshi said nothing, however, his bruising grip did ease up. She let him lead the way and kept her attention on the passerbys on the streets. "Do you know where he is?"

"He is with Misao, no doubt," he answered.

"And she is?"

His eyes closed briefly as if he were struggling for patience. "You don't know her."

"Ah, so at least the amnesia can't be blamed." A stabbing feeling in her gut caused her to mis-step. Aoshi's eyes snapped down to her and for a moment there seemed a flash of concern across his blank face. "It's nothing," she said waving her free hand dismissively.

"It's not nothing," he said quietly reaching down and plucking a dart from her side.

"When did that happen?" she asked, mind working through a fog. The sidewalk seemed uneven and she stumbled again only to have Aoshi catch her in his strong arms. His blank face was now a mask of rage and that was the last thing she remembered seeing before everything went dark.

Aoshi scooped the unconscious woman into his arms angry with himself for allowing her to be attacked. He sniffed the tip of the dart and was pleased to discover the familiar bitter scent of a tranquilizer he himself had used various times. It was nothing fatal, but given Kaoru's size she'd be unconscious for at least three or four hours.

He noticed a man with batlike wings perched on top of a building from the direction the dart fired. The man waved before lifting the dart gun to his lips again. Aoshi caught the projectile inches from his face and tossed it toward the shadows on his right.

"He's quite rude, isn't he?" Soujiro asked sword raised and the remains of the dart falling to the ground. "I'll send him home now and make sure he has no supper."

"There was no need to drug the girl," Aoshi growled. "I said we would meet this afternoon."

The young man smiled. "Sure you did, Shinomori-san. We just thought it would make things easier if you didn't have your little burden."

Aoshi hefted her higher positioned her head against his shoulder "I don't see how my having to carry her unconscious form makes my load lighter."

Soujiro's smile grew. "Now your decision to take her to your clan's inn will be easier to make." He sheathed his sword and held out his arms. "I could take her if you want?"

Aoshi turned his body slightly to block the young man's intrusion. He stepped past him and Soujiro stayed put. "Well then, I'll see you in about an hour, Shinomori-san!"

The distance didn't take long to cross and Aoshi found himself staring at his clan's home. So many happy years had been spent there, but it was too few. He was forced into the role of leader at such a young age due to the war and now what remained of his life would be turmoil. He kept to the shadows and kept his presence masked as he approached the dining area. It looked like almost everyone was in attendance—including Misao and Yahiko. The only one absent was Okina and Aoshi had a good idea where he might find the old man.

While they were distracted he'd deposit Kaoru in Misao's room. It was one of the easier rooms to break into—which until now he'd been annoyed that her room was so unsecured. He'd use it to his advantage now.

He stepped carefully into the room and carefully over the stashes of clutter littering the floor. Misao's room was a complete hazard. Perhaps that was the defense against intruders?

Aoshi lay Kaoru gently on Misao's futon. He brushed back her bangs and lifted open her eyelids—both were fully dilated. He let her eyelids close and shifted his fingers to her neck feeling the strong pulse of her artery. She'd be all right, but he hated abandoning her unconscious.

He stood abruptly and went to a desk in Misao's room. There was a leaf of paper and pen. He scribbled a quick note and placed it inside Kaoru's kimono. For now, he needed to speak with Okina. If anyone knew the Battousai's whereabouts it was that old ninja.

Was she having a seizure? Her upper body seemed to be convulsing and yet she couldn't open her eyes.

"Kaoru! Ugly! Wake up!"

"If you don't stop shaking me, I'm going to be sick," she said through gritted teeth. The shaking stopped and she felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her torso. She managed to open her eyes a slit and saw a head of unruly dark hair in her face.

"How did you get here? I've been so worried!" the young man pulled back and his face was mottled red, his eyes were watery, but his smile was joyous. "I thought you'd drown, Ugly!"

"You must be Yahiko," Kaoru said returning the boy's embrace even though his name-calling was really annoying. "If you call me by that name again I'm going to kill you though." She looked past the young man and noticed several others lurking in the doorway, as well as a young girl with a long dark braid sitting on her other side with a letter in her hand.

"I suppose you're Misao?"

"Yes! Where's Aoshi-sama?"

Kaoru blinked. Aoshi's a lord? He didn't act like royalty. "I don't know."

Misao waved the letter. "This is Aoshi-sama's handwriting. It's addressed to you." She shoved it in Kaoru's face. "What does it say?"

Gingerly, Kaoru sat up and opened the letter. Yahiko was grinning ear to ear and hugged her again. He might have been annoying, and she didn't quite remember him other than what Aoshi said to her, but she knew he was important to her.

Aoshi had great penmanship. She scanned the letters contents and tried not to hide the letter from Misao's prying eyes. "He had a meeting and thought I'd be safer here. I was shot with a dart with powers to temporarily sedate. The side-effects should be short lived."

Yahiko's eyes grew wide. "You've been with Shinomori all this time? He's a psychopath, Ugly!"

Kaoru bopped him upside the head the same time Misao did. The action felt surprisingly familiar. "Don't call me, Ugly!"

"Don't call Aoshi-sama psychopath!" Misao yelled.

Kaoru read the letter again. It was extremely vague, but it at least answered the mystery of the pain in her side. "Why would someone sedate me?"

"Why were you with Shinomori?" Yahiko asked rubbing his bruised skull.

"He pulled me out of the sea." Kaoru shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Why did we come to Kyoto, Yahiko? We're from Tokyo, right?"

"We came for Kenshin," Yahiko said softly. "Don't you remember?"

A feeling of sadness and thoughts of fireflies flashed through Kaoru's mind.

"Right, the Battousai. Why would we come after him?"

Yahiko started sputtering and Misao's mouth dropped open in shock. The other inhabitants seemed to find that time the perfect one to leave.

"You don't remember," Yahiko said softly.

Kaoru tried to smile for him, but it came out shaky. "Sorry, I don't remember a lot. I've lost about a year and a half of memories according to Aoshi."


End file.
